Afterwatch
by Mozzy2
Summary: Jack Morrison discovers the world is right on the edge of a third omnic crisis. He needs to assemble a team. Overwatch isn't an option so that leaves a handful of criminals, vigilantes, and a Bastion. I do not own Overwatch. Sequel now started for anyone interested.
1. Meet Afterwatch

**Soldier 76**

Jack Morrison shadowed the vehicle. The omnic's inside were acting extremely suspiciously.

After the fall of Overwatch, Jack had gone into life as a sort of vigilante.

He usually had to fight for omnic's in this neighborhood, but this time they seemed to be causing the problem.

A group of ten omnic's had stolen a load of heavy artillery from a gunstore.

Jack was now on their trail. The vehicle stopped. He ducked behind a building and loaded his gun.

The omnics stepped out of the vehicle. They had stopped beside of a museum. Holding deactivated battle omnics inside.

"So that's their plan" said Jack to himself. He cocked his machine gun, and moved forward stealthily.

The living machines blew open the wall and rushed in. Jack was right behind them throwing caution to the wind.

He blew the nearest omnic full of holes, and then slammed into the next one.

A rush of sparks showed off their deaths. However that left eight angry armed omnics.

Jack prepared to fire off his missiles and blew up three of the remaining omnics.

That still left five now at point blank range. Jack smiled under his mask. Five non battle oriented omnics weren't a big deal to Soldier 76.

He smashed his gun into one's cranium, and shot three others dead.

The other ran as it was shot full of holes. Jack stretched his arms, his work was done, but this was a bit alarming.

This seemed like the beginning of a third omnic crisis. Jack would need help, and Overwatch was no longer an option.

 **Junkrat, and Roadhog**

An explosion broke the silence of night. A maniacal laughing followed soon after.

"Shut, up" said Mako Rutledge to his tiresome companian Jamison Fawkes.

Fawkes ignored him completely and continued laughing. Mako sighed.

"Why do I put up with you" said Mako. Taking a long sip of his healing mix.

"Cause i'm your best mate, Roadie" said Fawkes. Mako shook his head. "And I pay ya well" followed up Fawkes.

Mako nodded. Although in reality the two were pals. Mako wasn't about to let Fawkes get too comfortable.

Another explosion sounded at the opposite end of the city. Fawkes stopped laughing and held his head like a deer in the headlights.

"Who dare's blow up something on my turf" yelled Fawkes. Mako raised an eyebrow under his gasmask.

"How is this your turf" he said. Fawkes turned around quickly pointing a finger at Mako. "It's my bloody turf, when i'm bloody around" said Fawkes.

He cranked his grenade launcher and hobbled quickly on his prostetic leg after the explosion.

Mako shook his head annoyed again, he was annoyed a lot lately. He ran after his idiotic friend testing his hook along the way.

Mako turned the corner to find Fawkes facing down a group of omnics. Fawkes fired five bombs and a rip tire.

Mako threw his hook and pulled in another omnic, and then filled it with scrap. Fawkes threw a bomb, and detonated it with the push of a button.

"How many times do I have to save your prostetic behind a day" said Mako. Fawkes shrugged "don't know depends".

Mako looked around the carnage. "Can't trust metal not to cause problems". Fawkes shrugged again. "Not our problem".

 **Bastion**

Bastion sat in the forest happily allowing his little bird friend build a nest on his shoulder.

He bended over and offered his little friend a twig. "Beep, boop beep" said Bastion.

The bird accepted the twig and added it to its nest.

Gunshots piearced the peaceful scene. Bastion's lens briefly turned red.

Luckily he reminded himself that the omnic crisis was over and it was probably some kind of misunderstanding.

"Beep" said Bastion. Trying to tell his feathered friend to stay put. He moved the nest to a nearby tree.

Bastion started to march in the general direction of the gunshots. He came face to face with a group of fellow omnics. Who seemed to be firing guns in random directions.

"BEEP BOOP BEEP" said Bastion trying to talk them down. The omnics faced him.

"Fellow omnic. Will you join us in ridding ourselves of humans" said one of the omnics.

Bastion beeped negatively. Humans and omnics needed to coexist or they'd wipe each other out.

"If you aren't with us you're against us" said the omnic that had spoken the first time. They raised their weapons in Bastions direction, and started to fire.

Bastion's lense turned red.

He changed into a turret and mowed down the omnics. Bastion surveyed the carnage after his lense became blue again.

These omnics needed to be stopped. Bastion marched towards the only place he knew where humans were to be found. The city.

 **Zarya**

Aleksandra raced towards her home. Omnics were attacking, she knew those robotic devils couldn't be trusted.

She tested her laser gun. She barged into town and started to vaporize robots.

She used her black hole to group them together, and then fused the robots together.

She laughed and then projected a barrier to protect the fleeing civillians.

She punched their combined face's in.

Aleksandra laughed as she destroyed omnic after omnic.

The particle cannon made short work of any enemy. She was taking a short break from hunting down Sombra to get rid of aggressive omnics that had been targetting her home town.

Now that, that was over it was back to the hunt, if only she believed it was over.

She readied her particle cannon. Omnics were going to die first. Sombra could come second.

 **Lucio**

Lucio pumped up the beat. It was what he did best. Besides roller blading. He supposed he was pretty good at roller blading.

He was djaying a party for the celebration of the banishment of the Vishkar corporation.

Little did he know he was being watched. Symmetra was a stern supporter of Vishkar, and Lucio being the leader of the band that had banished them, she planned to kill.

She had a trio of turrets trained on the dj ready to get rid of him, and pave the way for Vishkar to return.

She wasn't the only one watching. Just like everywhere else in the world omnics were acting up. A large group were closing in on the party.

Symmetra noticed this and withdrew her turrets let the omnics do her work for her. That's what they were made for after all.

The omnics rode in on hovercycles. Lucio gave them a cocky smile. "Let's brake it down" he yelled and ran on the walls of the city to lead them away.

They followed him just as he'd hoped. Lucio fired a sonic pulse at the leading driver. Causing it to crash into the cycle behind it.

Lucio fired a flurry of blasts at the followers destroying them.

Lucio celebrated by beat boxing in a happy sort of way.

Symmetra watched from afar. She grunted in frustration she'd just have to kill him later.

 **Author's note: I hope you like chapter one. How do you feel about my choices for Afterwatch. If you don't agree tell me who you'd prefer. I'll justify my pick, and maybe tell you why I didn't pick yours.**


	2. Assembly part one

Jack Morrison contemplated his choices of assistance. Reinhardt, and Ana came first to his mind.

He dismissed them, Ana was supposed to be dead, and Reinhardt thought Jack had bit the dust in Switzerland.

Maybe Winston or Lena. Jack dismissed the idea again. Those two were too public.

That left Torbjorn, or Angela. Angela was off the grid, as was Torbjorn.

Genji. No he had taken up permanent residence in Nepal. A news screen gave Jack inspiration.

It read. "Public menace strikes again". If Overwatch members were out of the question then Jack would just have to get creative.

That was when the strangest thing came marching down the street.

Crowds fled in panic as an omnic marched down the road. A bastion unit. Those were supposed to be destroyed during the omnic crisis.

Jack ran forward pointing his machine gun at the robot's face. "Beep boop beep" said the omnic, waving its arms around in surrender.

Jack stared at the omnic. "Where'd you come from" he said. The bastion unit pointed towards the edge of the city. "The forest" said Jack.

The bastion nodded. Jack got an idea. "Do you like humans" asked Jack. The bastion unit nodded. "Well then you can help me out Bastion" said Jack.

"Beep" said Bastion gleefully. A wanted poster depicting Jamison Fawkes, and Mako Rutledge. Junkrat, and Roadhog captured Jack's attention.

 **Roadhog's POV**

Mako sharpened his hook. One needed a sharp weapon to kill one's enemies.

Fawkes was sitting at a table plotting his next attack. "First I'll blow up here. No, no here. Oh it's so hard" he yelled unhappily.

"Shut up, Rat. Just blow'em all up at the same time. I've seen you do more" said Mako. Fawkes contemplated this. He giggled maliciously. "Good idea, Roadie".

That was when the knock came. Fawkes was up immediatly. ""I'll get it" he said. They were using an abandoned warehouse as a temporary base. Fawkes pulled open the door.

An old man, with a 76 plastered on the back of his shirt walked into the room followed by a Bastion unit. "Junkrat, and Roadhog"? Asked the old man.

Fawkes sensed something a bit fishy. "Who wants to know" he said. "Jack Morrison" said the old man. Mako gasped under his mask.

The old Overwatch commander was supposed to be dead. "I came here to give you a choice. Either help me deal with the beginning of a third omnic crisis or go to jail. Your pick" said Morrison.

"NEVER"! Yelled Fawkes loading his grenade launcher, but Mako held up a hand. "I'm with you" he said. Fawkes' jaw dropped.

"What do you mean, mate" said Fawkes full of disbelief. "Three reasons. One you don't have to come if you don't want to. Two the omnics took my home, and I want revenge. Three, i'm sick of drifting" said Mako.

"Not fair. Ah well if Roadie's in i'm in" said Fawkes. Jiggling his grenade launcher to uncrank it. "If we're fighting omnics what's with the bucket of bolts" asked Mako.

Morrison looked at the bastion unit. "Bastion's okay with me. That's enough. For now". Bastion gave a suprised beep.

"Next stop Russia" said Morrison as the four of them left the building.


	3. Assembly part two

**Soldier's perspective**

Jack was starting to regret his choice of teammates. Mako barely said a word, except to tell Fawkes to shut up. Fawkes was crazy in the psychopath bent on world destruction kind of way, and Bastion was Bastion.

"Hey say something else" said Fawkes. For some reason Bastion's beeping language tickled the demo expert.

"Beep" said Bastion pointing at Fawkes accusingly. Mako walked by and cuffed fawkes over the head. "Stop pestering the omnic" said Mako.

Jack sighed. Maybe the Aleksandra would be a bit different. Couldn't get much worse than this.

They were hiding in the cargo hold of a plane. Jack had had to pull a lot of strings to get any of them on board. Luckily former army soldier was worth something when you didn't mention what branch.

It was also very hard to get Jamison Fawkes, and Mako Rutledge on a plane. They were both at the top of the no fly list.

They weren't too happy about a half pacifistic Bastion unit on the plane either. A mit covering his gun had convinced them that Bastion was safe. So long as no loud noises sounded.

That earned them a spot away from public eyes. "Head's up" said Fawkes. He threw an empty beer can into the air. After a moments thought Mako threw his hook and caught it.

"Five minutes to landing" said Jack. Walking up to his team in the making. Bastion saluted. "Beep boop". Fawkes laughed amused at the laughing. "What 'e said". Mako scratched his head.

"So how are we going to convince an omnic hating soldier to join a team with a Bastion unit on it" said Mako. Jack thought on that.

"From what I know about her she protects her home above all surely stopping a third omnic crisis would help towards that. And anyway you hate omnics and you joined" said Jack.

Mako snorted. "I've got plenty of reasons beyond revenge. After awhile running around the world spreading anarchy gets boring. I wanted a change".

Fawkes laughed. "Speak for yerself mate". Bastion shook his head.

The plane shook as it landed. "Well let's go" said Jack. The four of them stepped onto Russian soil.

 **Zarya's POV**

"BRING IT ON YOU BUCKETS OF BOLTS"! Yelled Aleksandra as she used her pulse laser to cut omnics in half left and right.

That was when the big one came. Not too big just bigger than the other omnics.

The laser didn't seem to bother it too much. It rushed forward and bolted her too the ground, it aimed its cannons at her head.

Just as she was ready to die, a hook came out of nowhere. It captured the hip of the omnic.

A fat man wearing a gas mask pulled the omnic close to himself and blew its head off.

A scrawnier peg legged man was close behind him firing bombs in random directions and laughing crazily.

An old man came from the other side. Filling omnics full of holes, and blowing them sky high with rockets.

Another omnic a Bastion unit in turret mode seemed to apply cover for the three men.

Aleksandra smiled. She picked her gun, and herself up and rejoined the fight. She fought her way towards the old man.

"Get the rockets ready" she said. The old man nodded. Aleksandra fired off a graviton surge trapping the remaining omnics. The old man fired off his rockets and destroyed them.

The fight was almost over. She turned to the Bastion no longer in turret mode. "We missed one" she said. The old man stood in her way.

"Bastion's with us. Are you" he said. Aleksandra thought on this for a second. "I am with you. However I need a favor from you afterwards" she said.

The old man nodded. "That leaves one".

 **Lucio's POV**

Lucio wasn't an idiot he knew he was being stalked. That know it all Vishkar operative hadn't stopped trying to kill him for three days.

However Lucio thought his lucky streak might be over. The indian woman chased after him. "Can we talk about this" asked Lucio. The woman fired her clawed weapon. "So no" he said.

Lucio wall rode away from the assasin. He was suddenly stopped in his tracks by a towering woman.

"Oh great there's two of them" said Lucio. However instead of knocking his block off the woman fired a pulse cannon at the Vishkar operative. An explosion sounded behind the enemy.

A skinny man armed with a grenade launcher showed up behind her laughing crazily. The woman gasped and ran away.

A big man came after the skinny man. He snatched the launcher out of his hand and gave his companian a look.

An old man and a bastion unit came behind that pair. Lucio looked around. "Overwatch" said Lucio.

The skinny man laughed again. "Ha this guy thinks we're Overwatch". The big man face palmed. The old man came forward. "No we're not Overwatch. Overwatch is gone and it's probably never coming back. We're what comes after, and we need your help".


	4. The beginning of the end

Jack drove as fast as the car would go. A nearby city, Dorado was under attack.

Aleksandra occupied the passenger seat. Bastion was sitting on the tail gate in turret mode.

Lucio was happy skating to the city while Mako, and Fawkes were riding in a 'liberated' motorcycle. Mako drove on the actual motorcycle. While Fawkes rode in a sidecar.

The team that had just been put together was about to face their final test.

"Are you seeing anything, Mako" asked Jack over the com. "I'm keeping my eyes on the road, ask Fawkes" said Mako.

Jack sighed. He did not like talking to Fawkes. "Fawkes do you see anything" asked Jack.

"Oh do I ever. Plenty of things to blow up. But of course I won't cause I'm a good guy now" said Fawkes.

"LOOK OUT" yelled Lucio. The car that Jack was driving suddenly stopped. An omnic stood in the street. Many armed and angry omnics.

Bastion started to fire rounds of bullets. Providing cover fire.

Jack was out of the car quick to back up Lucio. Aleksandra was not far behind.

Mako and Fawkes fought together like a well oiled machine. Mako hooked the omnics that were immobilized in Fawkes' steel traps, and blowing them to bits.

But there were just too many omnics, and soon all six of them were fighting back to back.

"Before we die. I just want to let you know it was an honor to fight by your side" said Aleksandra.

"Don't consider dying until it happens" said Jack. Firing off a trio of missles. "We aren't dying, make for that building" said Mako.

He added a crank to his scrap gun and mowed down omnics. Luckily the team made it to the building.

"Well we're in a fine how d'ye do. Some signal turning all the omnics bad" said Fawkes. "WHAT" said Jack. "Oh you don't know about the signal on the big omnic. I think that's whats been causing this whole uprising" said Fawkes.

"And you didn't tell us about this because" said Lucio. The entire team looked accusingly at Fawkes. "I thought you knew. I mean I know I'm crazy, so I figured if I knew everyone else did too" said Fawkes. "Lucky for us the F-bomb's finished". Mako shook his head.

"He's been working on that thing for a year now" said Mako. "Why F-bomb" asked Jack.

"Because whenever it goes off everyone nearby goes f-" said Fawkes. Mako cuffed him over the head. "Swears set Bastion off remember" he said.

Fawkes had made the mistake of cussing in front of Bastion before. It hadn't been pretty for the surrounding city. "Wait why doesn't the signal effect Bastion" asked Aleksandra.

"Probably rust" said Fawkes. He pulled a large container from his rip-tire. The F-bomb.

"We can't set that thing off in a major city" said Jack. Five of the team members started to argue.

Bastion looked at the F-bomb. He knew what he had to do.

 **Author's note: Sorry about that last chapter I was in a rush.**


	5. The end of the beginning

**Lucio's POV**

Lucio noticed Bastion marching towards the exit. He skated towards the omnic. "Where are you goin" asked Lucio.

Bastion faced him and beeped in a sad way.

Lucio looked outside. The big omnic had shown itself. It towered over the city bristling with weaponry.

"Traitor" yelled Aleksandra. Lucio noticed another thing. Bastion was marching straight towards the big omnic holding the F-bomb.

"Wait" said Jack. Stopping Aleksandra from charging into battle. The other omnics ignored Bastion assuming him one of their own.

The rest of the team assembled as Bastion stopped right in front of the big omnic.

Bastion beeped and detonated the bomb. Killing the big omnic. Freeing the smaller omnics. And sacrificing himself to prevent the third omnic crisis.

Lucio didn't know what to do until Jack spoke up. "This is the nature of war. Bastion is a true hero. We were lucky to be his friends.

Lucio dashed towards the wreck that had been his friend. The head was still intact. Jack came forward. "I might know someone who can fix him. He said.

Five Months Later

News Report

The group of vigilantes were seen again this week. When an attack on the UN was initiated by the terrorist group known as Talon. The group is led by a masked figure reffered to as Soldier 76 by police. The group managed to protect the UN at the cost of a section of a German city. Many people believe they are Overwatch reformed. That is not true they are accompanied by a pair of dangerous fugitives. Junkrat, and Roadhog. Somehow they managed to convince the famous dj, and resistance leader to join them. They also convinced a Russian soldier by the manicker Zarya. How are we to see this 'Afterwatch'. Afterwatch menace, or heroes you decide.

 **Authors note: This may be the end of this end of this story for now. However I may add more chapters, as sequels after awhile.**


End file.
